


Swing off

by bapofficial



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, and i wished i was as cool as kook to help her get on :)), basically my cousin wanted to go on the roundabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapofficial/pseuds/bapofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jimin's little brother Taehyung wants to go on the swings, and Jeon Jungkook thinks he is scary enough to kick the other kids off with a single glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing off

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday magda!
> 
> [tumblr](http://bapofficial.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/yeahbap)

“You didn’t need to wait,” Jimin says breathlessly, once he finally jogs up to Jungkook’s side. “I need to pick Tae up from his after school club today anyway.”

“That’s ok,” Jungkook says with a shrug. “I’m in no rush. I don’t have much work to do today.” He adjusts his bag strap, and they set off down the road together, Jungkook lazily kicking a ball along.

Jimin and Jungkook fell into an easy friendship a few years ago, when Jimin realised that the scrawny kid in the year below who had just joined the football club was the same kid who spent hours kicking a ball against the wall at the bottom of his street, right under the ‘no ball games’ sign. Jimin still suspects Jungkook was the one behind the crack in the window of Jimin’s dad’s car. He avoided answering the question directly when Jimin asked him if he saw anything. Granted, the crack was small, but the car was new, and Jimin’s dad still likes to complain about it loudly whenever he passes Jungkook dribbling a ball between the pieces of litter he himself has ‘artfully’ strewn down their road. Either way, it was nice to have somebody tag along with him on the long way to school and back, complete with bad puns and strange sound effects.

“Are we late?” Jungkook asks when they reach Taehyung’s school.

Jimin checks his watch and bites his lip. The school playground is deserted, except for the small figure of Taehyung sitting cross-legged in the corner, his head hanging low as he scratches a picture on the ground with a pebble.  When he sees them, instead of the usual beam, Taehyung shuffles forward with a frown marring his features, dragging his bag behind him.

“How come there’s nobody here?” Jimin asks his little brother. They’re not _too_ late.

Taehyung’s lower lip juts out. “After school club was cancelled, but Mum texted saying she couldn’t leave work to pick me up. So I had to wait inside for ages while the teacher did some marking. She let me go outside later as long as I stayed near the corner so she could keep an eye on me from the window.”

“Man, that sucks,” Jungkook says sympathetically.

“Here, give me your bag,” Jimin says, arm outstretched. Poor kid. “Want to go to the park before we go home?”

The impact of his offer is immediate: Taehyung grins widely, and his whole (tiny) body gives a shudder of joy.

Park it is, then.

Jimin and Jungkook sit on a bench and watch as Taehyung runs from the slide to the sandbox to the monkey bars, and back to the slide again. He spends a lot of time sitting at the bottom of the slide, watching the children on the swings, but they won’t get off. Finally, he gives up waiting, and joins Jimin and Jungkook quietly.

“We can go now, if you’re bored,” Taehyung mumbles.

“Aren’t you going on the swings?” Jimin asks incredulously. The swings are the first thing that Taehyung usually goes to.

“Those kids have been there since we got here,” Jungkook says.

“Why don’t you ask them to let you have a turn?” says Jimin. The day Taehyung learns to fend for himself will be a good day indeed.

“I would! I would, but their parents are sitting on the bench right behind the swings, and they keep looking at me meanly if I go near their children. And anyway, they’re the ones who said my t-shirt was stupid and laughed at me last week, and their parents just watched.”

Jimin peers over, and sees that Taehyung is right. Even now, one of the mothers gives Taehyung a stern look over her glasses.

“What are we for, then?” Jungkook says enthusiastically. “Come on, Tae. I’m gonna stand right there and stare at the kids until they get scared and go away.”

Taehyung smiles at him gratefully, and Jungkook leads the way back to the swings.

Jimin watches in amusement as Jungkook casually leans against one of the swing poles and glares at the children on the swing, Taehyung hiding behind him. It takes a good minute before one of the children notices that Jungkook is there, but she doesn’t seem perturbed, and carries on swinging. Jungkook grows impatient, and moves to stand directly in front of the swings with his hands on his hips and his legs apart, but not before pulling his hood up for good measure. The same mother clears her throat, which alerts the other parents on the bench, who now all give Jungkook dirty looks. The children look like they could carry on swinging for weeks.

Jungkook fishes his phone out of his pocket.

 

_kook 16:56_

uhh change of plan

can you come here and bring the ball with you

i feel like the time is now for an aggressive one-a-side match between me and u

you and i? me and you??? grammar??????

goal is any space between the poles on either side of the swings

extra points if u hit a moving target

like say

an insolent little brat who wont get the frick off public property

_jim 16:58_

Oh

Is that how one-a-side works

_kook 16:58_

shhhhhhh dont question it

just go with the flow

roll with the ball

or fly with it idk depends how hard u feel like kicking it

_jim 16:59_

Damn

Idk if I can be as intimidating as you though

Delinquent youth

_kook 17:00_

shut uP

i cant believe u wasted 4 minutes of my life

get ur ass over here

theyre gonna think im weak

 

After making a point of sighing theatrically, Jimin pushes himself off the bench and makes his way towards Jungkook with the ball under his arm. When he reaches the swings, he drops the ball and taps it lightly to Jungkook. Jungkook gives him a look that hovers between pity and disgust, and jerks his head to tell Jimin to take his place on the other side of the swings, right in front of the parents glaring daggers at them from the bench. Jimin guesses he can probably pass as more of a scary big bad teenager if they don’t see his face, which hasn’t changed since he was seven.

Jungkook takes a few steps back from the ball and waits, as though he’s going to take a penalty. Jimin’s brow furrows in disbelief, while Taehyung at the side shifts his weight nervously. Jungkook still seems to think it’s a good idea though. He jogs on the spot for a few seconds for dramatic effect, before running to the ball and kicking it hard. The girl falls off the swing, straight back onto the rubber floor like a bowling pin, and the ball bounces back in Jungkook’s general direction. A collective shriek of outrage comes from the parent bench.

Jungkook shrugs. “I meant to pass it to my friend,” he says in a flat but carrying voice, “but I guess your crappy child has been there for so long, I forgot she was in the way.”

As soon as he makes a move to fetch the ball to prepare for his second strike, the boy on the second swing falls off too in fear. The parents jump up. Jimin decides now is a good time to grab Taehyung’s hand and run for his life. Jungkook stays for a moment to try to stare the parents down, but ends up abandoning ship and running after Jimin and Taehyung.

“You flipping _nutter_ ,” Jimin hisses out of the corner of his mouth, once they’ve found a nice bit of shrubbery to hide behind. “I thought you were joking.”

“Jimin, Jimin, Jimin,” Jungkook says, shaking his head fondly. “Did I look like I was joking? I was being a perfectly serious angry youth.”

“See, this one sounds like a joke too.”

“When your life is one, I guess you start thinking everything else is, too,” Jungkook says, giving Jimin a sympathetic pat on the arm.

Jimin buries his head in his hands.

Peering over the top of the leaves, Jungkook grins. “Hey, they’ve gone! Come on Tae, race you to the swings.”

Once he's made sure that Jungkook is right, Jimin follows them back to the park. Jungkook is using his foot to push Taehyung’s swing, which is going dangerously high. Well, at least Taehyung seems happy enough.

“You’re welcome,” Jungkook tells Jimin smugly.

“You couldn’t even scare the kids.”

“I terrified you though,” Jungkook says with a wink. “You looked like you were gonna wet yourself behind that bush, waiting for the parents to find us.”

Taehyung overhears them even in his moment of bliss and giggles.

Jimin sighs. “You really didn’t need to wait.”

 


End file.
